


Positive

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Sex, F/F, G!P, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Season/Series 03, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Hay veces que Wynonna quiere tener diversión pero para su desgracia su diversión termino siendo la novia de su hermana menor desaparecida.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no tiene relación alguna con otras de mis series xD

Wynonna soltó un suspiro tembloroso sujetando con fuerza un pequeño palo rosa en sus manos. Estaba encerrada en el baño de su habitación esperando desde hace varios minutos con miedo a que la prueba de embarazo no le diera el resultado que la iba a terminar destrozando. Entonces el palo rosa en sus manos emitió un sonido agudo y lentamente abrió los ojos rezando que todo esto se tratara de un error y entonces sintió como su corazón se le cayó al ver el resultado:

Positivo.

“¡Maldición!” Grito la morena con enojo lanzando el palo de plástico al bote de basura y se sintió tentada en sacar la Peacemaker y disparar al bote para llenarlo de agujeros pero sabe que eso no arreglara nada. Wynonna intentó tranquilizarse donde su único pensamiento de confort era que las pruebas de embarazo no fueron muy fiables ¿verdad? Era imposible estar nuevamente embarazada ¿verdad? “...” se quedó en silenció donde su mente proceso lo ocurrido.

No fue imposible que lo estuviera nuevamente para su desgracia.

En una de esas noches intensas de borrachera después de que una puerta se trago a su hermanita y a Doc termino haciendo un espectáculo para los inquilinos de Purgatory encima de la barra en Shorty’s donde mostró como el licor empapaba su sosten y antes de que lo pensara se encontraba de rodillas chupándole el pene a alguien que la termino follando en esa misma noche.

Los pensamientos de Wynonna se interrumpieron cuando tocaron la puerta de su baño.

“¿Wynonna?” Hablo una voz suave que se escuchaba preocupada por ella “¿Estas bien? Escuché maldecirte...nuevamente”

Oh…Nicole.

“Estoy bien, Haught...” Dijo la heredera sacando otra prueba de embarazo de su caja, se tenía que asegurar. “Solo que ya sabes cuando me pongo con el Whiskey, todo da vueltas” Se excusó.

Nicole murmuro algo imperceptible para la morena y luego escucho como caminó por el pasillo dejandola nuevamente sola.

Desde que se llevaron a Waverly y a Doc, Nicole comenzó a vivir con Wynonna ya que consideró peligroso el hecho de que una mujer con un arma mágica y con muchas botellas de licor a su disposición fue peligroso sin duda. La heredera protestó al principió pero luego se acostumbró y se alegró internamente de que al menos alguien se preocupara por ella aún y lo mejor de todo la acompañaba en sus noches de tristeza donde bebían sin parar escuchando viejas canciones tristes.

“Carajo” Susurro Wynonna al ver su nueva prueba de embarazo donde dió nuevamente positivo. Lanzo la prueba al bote donde se reuniría con su antigua prueba cotilleando sobre el embarazo. La heredera se apoyo en la puerta de madera y se deslizo en ella hasta al suelo donde soltó un suspiró frustrado y vio su vientre que guardaba una nueva vida. “Muy bien Wynonna, tu si sabes como pasarte.” murmuro para si misma.

La heredera se tapo el rostro con sus manos tratando de pensar que quería que esto fuera como el embarazo de Alice al principió, es decir, no sabía quien era el padre hasta que se enteró de que era Doc. Para su desgracia esta vez sabía quien era el ‘padre’ de su nuevo bebe y estaba segura que no podría ver su rostro cuando le dijera que esta embarazada de ella.

Wynonna recordaba esa noche aunque hubiera partes vagas en la memoria:

_“Eres una maldita puta Wynonna” susurro la voz femenina y suave en su oído haciendo que temblara ligeramente por la excitación. La heredera intento defenderse de las palabras degradantes pero solo salió un lloriqueo lastimoso de necesidad cuando la persona detrás de ella dejo de empujar dentro de ella “Mira que chupar mi enorme polla debajo de la mesa mientras que el bar esta lleno es no tener descaro”._

_Solo pudo oler el licor en el aliento de la persona claramente borracha y entonces miro de reojo para ver a su amante que era nada mas y nada menos Nicole Haught atrás de ella con sus pantalones de policía abajo de sus rodillas y la camisa azul suave desabotonada y arrugada. La polla de Nicole estaba enterrada profundamente dentro de la heredera que no paraba de gemir por la necesidad y la falta de movimiento._

_“P-Por favor” suplicó la morena lastimosamente con su coño y vientre ardiendo de la necesidad para ser follado por la increíble mujer que estaba dentro de ella aparte de que su excitación aumentaba en pensar que la mujer era la novia de su hermanita._

_Escucho una voz profunda llena de deseo y burla en su oído._

_“¿Quieres que te folle, Wynonna?” preguntó “Te voy a follar como si fueras una perra en celo y tu triste coño terminara inundado de mi semen.”_

_Wynonna tembló de la excitación por las palabras degradante llegándose a preguntar como Nicole al pasarse de alcohol podía ser una persona tontina con un humor hilarante capaz de llorar hasta de un anunció de cachorros pero cuando estaba en la cama con el deseo a tope fue mucho mas agresiva y posesiva. Era algo que no entiende en este momento._

_“S-Si” murmuro la heredera._

_La heredera siente como la mujer detrás de ella le sonríe con sadismo como si hubiera atrapado una nueva presa en sus garras. Se iba a quejar pero las palabras murieron de inmediato en su garganta soltando sonidos de placer cuando finalmente Nicole le embistió lentamente. Los sonidos guturales de la morena se volvían mas fuertes y agitados cuando la pelirroja aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas escuchándose las constantes abofeteadas de piel contra piel con mas fuerza y mas adentro de su coño. Sus paredes internos no dejaban de atrapar con fuerza la enorme polla dentro de ella que se movía contra puntos en particulares haciendo que Wynonna gimiera con mas fuerza._

_“¡Oh mierda! Si si ¡Si!” Gritó la heredera perdida en su propio placer apretando con fuerza las sabanas en sus costados mientras que sus pechos desnudos se tallaban contra el suave material de la cama. La heredera empujo sus caderas hacía atrás tratando que la polla llegara mas profundo dentro de ella._

_Nicole no dejaba de soltar gruñido de placer aferrándose con fuerza en las caderas anchas de la mujer debajo de ella donde estaba segura que quedarían marcas pero quería seguir sintiendo la sensación caliente y húmeda del coño de Wynonna en su pene._

_“¡Nicole!” Soltó un grito estremecedor cuando su orgasmo finalmente la atravesó inundando su coño y empapando la polla de la pelirroja que seguía dividiéndola en dos._

_Nicole gimió de placer y presiono las caderas de la heredera contra el colchón mientras que ella con ultimo empuje llego mas profundo corriéndose dentro de la mujer llenando su útero con su gran carga de esperma._

_Wynonna lloriqueo nuevamente cuando sintió como el esperma de la mujer la llenaba por completo sintiéndose hinchada del preciado liquido blanco. Cuando Nicole libero sus ultimas cuerdas de esperma salió de la morena con su polla flácida y se dejo caer a lado donde Wynonna seguía tratando de recuperarse._

_La heredera iba a decir algo cuando noto que Nicole se había quedado dormida exhalando el aliento apestoso de alcohol así que con fuerza y cansancio se levanta de la cama y recoge su ropa vistiéndose nuevamente y entonces arregla también a la mujer policía acomodando todo en su lugar para posteriormente salir de la habitación._

“¡Carajo!” Repitió de nuevo Wynonna con enojo golpeando la puerta de madera detrás de ella con frustración. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar al darse cuenta que en un momento de calentura termino embarazada nuevamente. Debió asegurarse de que Nicole se hubiera puesto un condón o debió comprar las pastilla del día siguiente.

Claramente Nicole no recordaba nada de esa noche ya que siguieron interaccionando con normalidad y no se veía que tuviera algún pizca de nerviosismo cerca de ella.

Podría decir que esta embarazada y no decirle a Nicole que ella fue la madre sino otra persona desconocida. Cuando su vientre se hinchara habría rumores por todo el pueblo pequeño de que la Earp no pudo cerrar sus piernas en una noche y que termino embarazada nuevamente.

Wynonna se levantó del suelo arreglando su ropa y salió del baño bajando por las escaleras para ver a Nicole sentada en el sillón con ropa informal viendo algo en internet. La morena se sentó a lado de Nicole y sin esperar soltó la bomba:

“Estoy embarazada.” Dijo Wynonna de repente observando como Nicole la vio en shock dejando caer el aparato en el sillón.

“¿Que?” pregunto la pelirroja sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Wynonna estaba embarazada ¿de quien? Oh por dios.

“Estoy embarazada” repitió nuevamente con aparente tranquilidad pero realmente se estaba muriendo del nerviosismo por dentro.

“Oh” es lo único que dijo Nicole tratando de procesar la revelación de su amiga. Se hunde en el sillón soltando un suspiro y se rasca la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo y entonces preguntó: “¿Quien es el padre?” pregunta.

Wynonna se queda en silenció por unos segundos pensando en su respuesta.

Wynonna sabe que podría engañar a todos haciendo creer que el padre fue un total desconocido para evitar el descontento de la población y señalar a la Sheriff que engaño a su novia con su hermana. Quiere evitar ese dolor aunque ella sufra en el proceso, pero ¿que haría si el bebe nace con el cabello rojo? Se harían muchas preguntas ye entonces los chismes aumentarían donde llegarían a una conclusión: el niño es de Nicole Haught.

No puede engañar a todos y mucho menos a Nicole que tenía derecho a saber sobre el niño en su vientre.

“Es tuyo” responde finalmente la morena viendo a otro lado con vergüenza escuchando como la respiración de Nicole se enganchaba por completo soltando un jadeo inaudible. “Tuvimos sexo después de ir a emborracharnos.” se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza.

“No es cierto.” dijo Nicole de repente y Wynonna miro a su amiga que se sujetaba la cabeza con una expresión de incredulidad muy marcada. Estaba en negación. “e-eso no es posible... y-yo no engañaría a Waverly” murmuró “¿Porque te empeñas a mentir? Wynonna.”

Claramente Nicole estaba enfadada pero Wynonna no iba a dejar que la traten como una mentirosa.

“No te miento, el niño es tuyo, Haught” dice seriamente “Podríamos haber dejado pasar esa noche ya que simplemente fue diversión ¿pero que crees? Ahora tengo un bollo horneándose y tu eres el panadero ahora!” Gritó finalmente la heredera.

“¡Joder!” Gritó Nicole “Estamos jodidas.”

“Muy jodidas”


End file.
